


Long Distance

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel 616
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Phone Call, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fall of SHIELD left a lot of people with a lot of options.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

> written for pastelfalcon on tumblr and for Bobbi Morse Appreciation Week.

Bobbi couldn’t help the small smirk that crossed her face. “I guess if you want to stick to alphabet soup, the CIA’s alright.”

“You have another plan?”

“Trying to keep my ass from getting arrested.” Bobbi shrugged, the motion transmitted through the video call.

Sharon laughed and shook her head. “There’s always the private sector.”

Bobbi couldn’t help but wrinkle her nose just a little. “Hill might be able to tolerate Stark but I think I’d still end up in prison by the end of a week.”

“She says he’s not so bad once you get on Potts’ good side.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“You could go back to the labs. I’m sure you could find a posting anywhere.”

“Maybe.”

“You’re planning something else, aren’t you?”

“Me?” Bobbi smirked. “What would give you that idea?”

“Call it a hunch.” Sharon leaned toward the computer. “Where are you anyway?”

“That’s classified.”

She chuckled softly before she answered. “Don’t know if you’ve heard but nothing’s classified anymore. It’s all over the internet.”

“You really buy that?” Bobbi’s eyebrow shot up.

“No, of course not.”

She smiled a little wider. “I’ll keep in touch, okay?”

“Can’t ask for more than that.” Sharon sounded more resigned to that notion than anything else.

“Well you could, but I probably won’t give it.”

“What are you going to do?”

Bobbi shrugged again. “A lot of people got screwed over, abandoned when all this crap went down. I’m just going to go out and make sure they’ve got help if they need it.”

“Just you?”

“Sharon, come on.” Bobbi rolled her eyes. She was right, of course but Bobbi wasn’t going to go throwing names around. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Sharon but most of those secrets weren’t hers to tell. She was chatty, not stupid.

“They’re tracking a few agents from the Treehouse.”

Bobbi leaned in, lowering her voice even though there was no one around the hear her. Old habits died hard, apparently. “Do I have clearance for this?”

“Nope.” Sharon let out a long suffering sigh. “But I’ll tell you anyway. Barton’s probably in Manila by now.”

“Are they watching him?” That was helpful, to say the least. If the CIA wasn’t on his tail, she could send word to some not so dead former agents in the area. Or a former Director she knew was kicking around Bangkok at that point.

“The CIA? No. I caught that bit.”

“I should have known.” Bobbi smiled and leaned in. Back in the day she would have waggled her eyebrows and made more than a few inappropriate comments. She would do it again too, but it wasn’t the time. “I owe you one.”

“You can buy me dinner next time you’re in town.”

“Champagne too if things go well.”

“Sweet talker.”

Bobbi couldn’t stop herself from laughing. “Well I have to win you back from Captain America now, don’t I?”

“You know I’d share.”

“Would he be into that?”

“Who wouldn’t be?” Sharon laughed. “Stay safe.”

“Do I ever?”

“Nope. But humor me.”

“I’ll do my best. Don’t get lost in the alphabet soup in the meantime.”

“I’ll blend in.”

“Get all the good dirt?”

“Keep an eye out for you and anybody else that is stupid enough to keep this up.”

Bobbi sighed again. “I have to go, Sharon. Work to do.”

“Be safe.”

“As ever.”

“That’s not reassuring.”

“I’ll swing by Langley soon. I promise.”

“You owe me dinner.”

“Best you’ve ever had. Cross my heart.”

“Who are you working with?”

Bobbi shook her head and reached forward. “Good night, Sharon.” With that she ended the call. She’d tell Sharon everything someday. Someday when she was sure she wasn’t asking just because the CIA might be interested.


End file.
